


Droga Do Przyjaciela

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Droga Do Przyjaciela

W ciemności można było się ukryć, ale także można było się zagubić, a bycie odnalezionym wcale nie musiało być przyjemne. Wszystko zależało od tego, czy chciałeś być odnaleziony przez tego, kto szukał.  
A w snach Johna buszowały co najmniej dwie osoby, które potrafiły prześliznąć się przez mu mniej aktywne teraz obrony.  
Być może takie częste goszczenie innych świadomości w swoich snach, czyniło go coraz bardziej podatnym na cudze wpływy, bo tym razem Moriarty nie miał żadnych problemów ze skontaktowaniem się z nim we śnie. Na samym początku potrzebował do tego pomocnika.  
Pojawił się przed nim jako wysoki, barczysty mężczyzny z brodą, starszy i wzbudzający większy szacunek, który jednak bardzo łatwo mógł się przerodzić w strach.   
John nie był nawet zdziwiony- jego sny od dawna przestały być jego prywatną własnością do wyłącznego użytku.  
\- Dlaczego zadajesz się z tym… śmieciem?- zapytał srogo marszcząc brwi i John, choć już niby przywykł, że to tylko sny, nie był w stanie tak zupełnie się nie bać.   
\- To nie moja wina. - zaczął, na wszelki wypadek.- Nic nie zrobiłam, żeby go tam przywołać.- nie wiedział, jak tu jest z kłamstwami, na ile przejrzyste są mu myśli dla kogoś, kto i tak siedzi w mu głowie, więc wolał trzymać się półprawd. – On sam jakoś się dowiedział…  
\- Czemu w ogóle z nim rozmawiasz? Wierzysz mu? Co ci o mnie mówił?  
John odetchnął z lekką ulgą. Sądząc po pytaniach Moriarty nie wiedział jeszcze wszystkiego. Może mógł się z tego jakoś wykręcić.  
\- Powiedział mi, że jesteś zły i nie zasługujesz na koronę. I że musi ci przeszkodzić.- to była prawda, ale co ważniejsze, nie mówił niczego, czego Moriarty i tak by się nie mógł domyślić. Musiał się czymś podzielić, żeby Moriarty uwierzył, że nie stracił całego mu zaufania. Zresztą- mógł spróbować nakarmić go własnym szajsem- i mówić mu to, czego on chce słuchać.  
\- Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem go słuchać. On jest groźny, też potrafi wchodzić do moich snów i nie rozumiem nic z tego, co mi mówi…- poskarżył się i znowu mógł powiedzieć sobie, że nadal jest po bezpiecznej stronie prawdy. Choć chodzi po samej jej krawędzi. – Ale mu nie ufam.- znów nie kłamał. Naprawdę z każdym zdaniem szło mu coraz lepiej wybieranie tego, co może bezpiecznie powiedzieć. Bo brak zaufania do Moriarty’ego, a wcale nie oznaczał, że automatycznie zaczął ufać Sherlockowi.- Musiałem go uspokoić, przekonać, że mu pomogę. Rozumiesz to chyba- jestem między wami… i nie mam za bardzo wyjścia. Chciałem wyjechać… ale mi nie pozwoliłeś.- kto wie, może mógł go przekonać, że wyjazd byłby lepszym rozwiązaniem dla niego?  
\- Nie. To się nie wydarzy.- rozwiał jego nadzieje Moriarty.- Mów mi o jego planach.  
\- No cóż…- zwlekał, próbując wymyśleć, co może powiedzieć bezpiecznie.- On wie, że chcesz znaleźć koronę i chce ci przeszkodzić. A właśnie- nie powiedział mi, co to jest ta korona. Myślałem… czy to w ogóle wygląda jak korona? jeśli nie będę wiedział, jak to wygląda, to jak mam wiedzieć, czy on to ma?.. – przez chwile myślał, że jest sprytny, ale tamten szybko wybił mu to z głowy, mówiąc:  
\- To nie ma znaczenia, nie możesz mu i tak zdobyć. On też nie może ci więcej o niego powiedzieć.   
\- Ale gdybym… to mógłbym ci przekazać, że on już ją ma?- wtrącił.   
\- Nie. Powiedz mi, czego on od ciebie chce, co planuje.- zabrzmiało jak rozkaz i pewnie nim było. Na szczęście, John zachował tu jakoś swoją wolę, albo był coraz lepszy w nawigowaniu swoimi snami, bo zdołał wymyśleć prawdopodobne kłamstwo:  
\- Jest przekonany, że jeśli odejdę, łatwiej cię pokona. Chce mnie stąd wywieźć, jak najdalej.- powiedział pewnie.  
Moriarty patrzył na nią, ale już mu chyba nie widział. Zapewne myślał intensywnie nad tym, jak go oszukać.  
\- Musisz mu przeszkodzić. –powiedział rozkazująco, jakby już przestał wątpić w mu lojalność. John poczuł ulgę.  
\- Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć..  
\- Ale jak się w tobą skontaktuje?- przerwał mu, przytomnie. Sherlock ucieszy, jeśli będzie mógł się skontaktować z Moriartym, zamiast czekać na jego ruch.   
Niestety on też wiedział, że łatwo tego można użyć przeciwko niemu:  
\- Nie możesz się ze mną kontaktować. Nie masz takiej mocy. A on ci swojej nie użyczy. Musisz czekać, a z po ciebie przyjdę albo cię zawołam, żebyś przyszedł nad rzekę.  
\- Dobrze.- zgodził się potulnie. Nie miał pojęcia, co w tego wyniknie ale już chciał żeby było rano i żeby mógł wszystko opowiedzieć Sherlockowi. Niech on się zajmie ogarnianiem tego wszystkiego.

 

***

Obudził się wypoczęty, choć lekko zaniepokojony. I tak głodny, że musiał się najeść, zanim odszukał w pamięci sen, w którym próbował wybadać intencje Moriartiego. Od razu chciał zawiadomić Sherlocka.   
I uświadomił siebie, że jakoś tego nie dopracowali. Czy Sherlock miał jakiś telefon? Czy oni, kimkolwiek byli, miewali komórki? Dlaczego o to nie zapytał wczoraj? Albo kiedykolwiek! Miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu… przeżuwając kolejną już kanapkę oddawał się niewesołym myślom o tym, jak bardzo trzeba być głupim, żeby nie zauważyć, że się nie ma numeru telefonu wspólnika zbrodni. Czy raczej- ratowania świata. W zależności z jakiego punktu widzenia na to patrzeć.  
Na razie mógł skończyć śniadanie, doprowadzić się do stanu używalności i iść nakarmić konie.   
Skoro i tak musiał czekać na Sherlocka, bo kto wie, co zaplanował już Moriarty mógł spędzić ten czas pożyteczniej, niż siedząc i się martwiąc w swoim pokoju.   
Umysł się, przebrał, spojrzał nieuważnie na źle spakowaną walizkę, do której nie zapakował najważniejszych rzeczy, (będąc niezbyt przytomnym kiedy to robił) i poszedł do koni.   
Stajnia jak zwykle był cicha i ciemna.   
A przy wejściu… kucał Sherlock i głaskał z lubością rudo- białego kota, który odwzajemniał mu się, miłośnie owijając ogon wokół jego ręki i ocierając się o jego nogi bokami.   
John zdziwił się umiarkowanie.  
„Jeszcze trochę i już nic mnie nie zaskoczy” pomyślał gorzko, nie wiedząc, czy to oznaka dostosowywania się do zwariowanych sytuacji, czy tez zbliżającego się szaleństwa.   
\- Długo tu na mnie czekasz?- zapytał. Wolałby, żeby nikt go nie zobaczył. Nie chciał się tłumaczyć z tej znajomości.  
\- Od wieczora.- odparł prosto i bez żadnej wyraźnej emocji.  
John pomyślał, że źle zrozumiał.   
\- Czekałeś tu całą noc?  
\- Tak. Powiedziałeś, że nikt cię nie pilnuje. Więc zostałem. Gdyby Moriarty kazał ci iść do lasu i byś poszedł, straciłbym najlepszy ślad. Czyli ciebie.- dodał.  
John poczuł się… dziwnie.  
\- Nie martw się, nikt mnie nie widział.- dodał szybko Sherlock, wyraźnie myśląc o tym samym.- Kiedy chcę, potrafię być… mało rzucający się w oczy.   
\- Nie wątpię.- powiedział, rozproszony, zajęty radzeniem sobie z nowym uczuciem… wdzięczności? Radości?   
\- Moriarty mi się przyśnił.  
\- Właśnie dlatego lepiej by było, gdybyś mieszkał u mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Co? To chodźmy do niego…  
Sherlock się zdziwił.  
\- Tak? Spakujesz się od razu?  
\- Nie. Najpierw do niego pojedziemy, a potem się zastanowię, czy chce u niego pomieszkać. Nie będę mieszkać u zupełnie nieznajomego faceta! Nawet ciebie znam od ilu? dwóch czy trzech dni?  
Ale ironia się zmarnowała, bo Sherlock brał słowa zawsze dosłownie.  
\- Znasz mnie niecałe dwie doby. I jakie to ma znaczenie? potrzebujesz pomocy. Mnie. A ja potrzebuje mojego przyjaciela, żeby pomóc tobie. Jemu mogę zaufać. A poza tym on wie najwięcej o waszej więzi z Moriartym.  
\- Wiem. To tez jeszcze pamiętam. Ale wybij sobie z głowy, że zamieszkam u jakiegoś obcego gościa.  
Sherlock wysunął niezbyt szeroką szczękę, która także nadawała mu lekko kobiecy wygląd.  
\- To jest nieracjonalne.- stwierdził.- Nie możesz tu być bezpieczny. Nawet nie lubisz tych ludzi…  
\- Skąd to wiesz?  
\- Z twojego nastawienia do nich i tego, co czujesz, kiedy o nich mówisz…  
\- A jak?.. skąd to wszystko wiesz? Grzebiesz mi w głowie? Podsłuchujesz myśli?- czy to był paranoja czy oni wszyscy naprawdę czytali w niego jak w książce?  
I jak tu mieć kontrolę nad sytuacja skoro nawet nie mógł im przeszkodzić w robieniu mu wody z mózgu?  
\- Nie czytam ci w myślach. Ale wchodzenie w cudze sny daje pewne… skutki uboczne.   
John westchnął. Pewnie nic już nie miał do gadania.  
\- Porozmawiam z nim i się zastanowię. Co ci szkodzi, w końcu możemy się tam przenieść w ciągu kilku sekund. Jeśli mi się tam spodoba…  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło pod długą grzywką.  
\- Nie. Pojedziemy tam autobusem. Każde takie przeniesienie się kosztuje bardzo dużo energii. A jeśli nie odbierzmy jej tobie, a nie zrobię tego, to jej nie mamy. Rozumiesz? To podstawowa matematyka. Albo fizyka.- dodał po chwili.  
John mógłby się z tym spierać, czy to takie podstawowe, ale o dziwo, rozumiał. Jakoś to się składało w jedną całość- coraz bardziej skomplikowaną, ale jednak- całość.   
\- Masz jakieś takie zwierzę, któremu zabierasz energie? Co to jest? Kot? I gdzie go trzymasz? Jeszcze cię z nim nie widziałam.  
Sherlock zagryzł wargi i szarpnął za poły marynarki ze złością.  
\- Nie zadaje się takich pytań. To bardzo chamskie. Chyba, że ktoś sam zacznie rozmawiać na ten temat. Nie mam zamiaru teraz o tym rozmawiać.- i zacisnął usta.  
Johnowi wydało się to przesadą. Fakt cała ta sprawa z odbieraniem zwierzętom energii wydawał się jakaś nieprzyjemnie śliska, ale skoro już to robili, to mówienie o tym nie wydawało się jakoś specjalnie gorsze. Ale co on tam wiedział.   
„Może to tak jak z seksem? E nie, raczej jak ze wstydliwą chorobą. Chorujesz, ale udajesz, że nie, a wszyscy udają, że ci wierzą.”  
W sumie miał ważniejsze problemy, niż odkrywanie wstydliwych sekretów pasożytnictwa na mniej rozwiniętych organizmach. Poza tym jednym sekretem: jak Moriarty pasożytuje na nim i jak można mu w tym przeszkodzić.   
W tej chwili czuł się całkiem dobrze, ale pamiętał wszystkie te razy, z wczorajszym wieczorem na czele, kiedy przy Moriartym czuł się słaby i senny. A potem straszliwie głodny. I wiedział, że po każdym takim spotkaniu mimo wielu godzin snu i mnóstwa kalorii, w które w siebie wrzuca, nie do końca się regeneruje. I stopniowo ubywa mu sił. Nie wiedział jak długo starczy mu żywotności, zanim to wszystko przekroczy jakaś niesprecyzowaną masę krytyczną i straci zbyt dużo, żeby to potem odbudować za pomocą snu i jedzenia.  
Coś przyszło mu do głowy:  
\- Czy od tego dostaje się raka?- zapytał.  
\- Od czego?  
\- No, od tego, że on zabiera mi energie.  
Sherlock wysunął dolną pulchny wargę, bo nie spodobało mu się to, co musiał powiedzieć :  
\- Nie wiem. To zabronione, więc nie ma żadnych informacji. – zastanowił się i skorygował:- Za mało sensownych. Dlatego potrzebujemy specjalisty.  
\- To nie wiesz tez ile mi zostało?- zapytał z rosnącym niepokojem. Skoro tak mało wiedział, to może mu czas liczył się w godzinach a nie, jak przypuszczał, niejasno, w tygodniach.- Można jakoś to ustalić, bez szczegółowych badan w szpitalu?  
\- Chodzi ci o energie życiowa?  
\- Chyba tak. To coś, co Moriarty mi zabiera, żeby robić te wszystkie czary- mary.  
\- Czary- mary?  
\- To całe wasze „zakrzywianie praw fizyki”.- cudzysłów było tak wyraźnie słychać w mu głosie, że nawet Sherlock musiał się zorientować. Ale nie zareagował na tę prowokacje.  
\- Nie umiem tego oszacować. I szpital też nie pomoże. Za dużo zmiennych… twój wiek, ogólna kondycja, ale także takie nieprzewidywalne rzeczy, jak humor, nastrój, osobowość, pogoda, to, na jakie choroby ostatnio chorowałeś… a najważniejsze jest to na ile ta więź jest mocna. A wasza jest. Bo silna więź oznacza, że się nie bronisz przed nim. Z tego co widziałem, zabiera ci tyle, ile chce, a ty nawet nie bardzo jesteś tego świadomy. Nie blokujesz go w żaden sposób. Żadne zwierzę by na to nie pozwoliło. One nie dają się tak mocno… eksploatować.- zezłościł się nagle. –Mówiłem ci to już. Daj mi spokój, nie wiem, nic więcej.  
\- Czyli- jednym słowem nic się nie da zrobić? Czy da się? Może mogę się bronić przed tym jego wysysaniem?  
\- Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie tak, ale po to właśnie jedziemy do mojego przyjaciela- on odpowie ci na te wszystkie pytania.  
\- A skutki długofalowe? Jakieś choroby?  
\- Nie wiem. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Zachowujesz się, jakbyś mnie podejrzewał, że cię okłamuje.  
John cofnął się o krok, urażony:  
\- Nie musisz się na mnie wyżywać.  
Opanował się szybko:  
\- po prostu chodźmy już niedługo autobus odjeżdża. A następny będzie za dwie godziny.  
John wzruszył ramionami. Właściwie to było prawie zabawne- elfy korzystające z samochodów, wróżki w autobusie…   
Chyba już miał jakieś skutki uboczne, bo naprawdę nie powinno go to teraz bawić. Nie po tym, czego się dowiedział o swojej sytuacji. może to początki histerii?

Wrócił do domu, wypakował plecak odruchowo stertą jedzenia (na wszelki wypadek) spakował ciepłą koszulę i tenisówki, i wziął portfel i komórkę, mając nadzieję na lepsze WiFi po drodze. A potem wyszedł, żegnając się po drodze z Martinem i jego gośćmi, którzy obsiedli cały parter. Jak zwykle nawet tak marnymi środkami jakie dysponowało dwoje dorosłych i trójka dzieci udawało się im stworzyć absolutnie odstręczający chaos, głównie dzięki dzieciom- przekrzykującym się nawzajem (jakby były głuche albo wiedziały, że jeśli zmniejszą natężenie hałasu, nikt ich nie zauważy). Biegały cały czas, jakby takie nie potrafiły chodzić i John poczuł nagłą radość, że może wyjść i zostawić ten cały koszmar za sobą. Przynajmniej do jutra.   
Gdyby nie Sherlock i jego pomysł z odwiedzinami u przyjaciela musiałby tu zostać i chować się przed tymi diablętami gdzie się da. Prawdopodobnie w stajni, albo – bo być może będą dziś też jeździć na koniach- w lesie.  
Teraz przynajmniej miał cel i towarzystwo. Poczuł nagle pochłaniającą go fale wdzięczności. Wczoraj coś się zmieniło. Może dlatego, że opowiedział mu wreszcie o nich, o sobie... a potem wyraźnie przejął się jego zmęczeniem i niewygoda. Gdyby go poprosił, pewnie zrobiłby dla niego więcej, niż podholowanie do domu. Tak to teraz czuł. Jeśli był gotowy czekać całą noc na zewnątrz i to nawet nic mu nie mówiąc…   
Jakaś to ostatnie szczególnie go ujęło- generalnie wolał wiedzieć, co zamierzają ludzie wokół niego, zwłaszcza jeśli to jakoś go dotyczyło. Ale w tym przypadku- gdyby Sherlock powiedział jaj o swoich planach, nie mógłby się na nie zgodzić. Nie zniósłby wyrzutów sumienia, wiedząc, że siedzi gdzieś na zewnątrz i co najmniej marznie. Od razu zacząłby się stawiać na jego miejscu. To, że Sherlock nic mu nie powiedział, oszczędziło mu sporo kłopotu i przynajmniej jednej niezręcznej rozmowy, na którą nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Oczywiście Sherlock nie dlatego go nie uprzedził… ale pozostawało faktem, że jego decyzja oznaczał mniej zmartwień dla Johna. Teraz też zorganizował wszystko i pozostawił mu tylko pakowanie i zatroszczenie się o jedzenie i picie.   
A wszystko po to, żeby mu pomóc…   
Co by się stało, gdyby Sherlock się nie pojawił? Wierzyłby Moriartiemu, dawał mu się wodzić za nos. Przychodziłby na miejsce spotkań i szedł z nim tam, gdzie by go poprowadził. Dałby się wykorzystywać na więcej, niż jeden sposób. Czułby się coraz gorzej fizycznie i prawdopodobnie psychicznie. Coraz bardziej z nim związany. I tak by to trwało, aż… aż by umarł. To było proste. Musiałoby się tym skończyć, prawda? Nie ma co się oszukiwać- Moriarty żerowałby na nim aż do samego końca. Jak to dobrze, że Sherlock się pojawił. Bez niego byłby całkiem bezradny.   
Kiedy o tym myślał, Sherlock szedł obok niego bez słowa. Prowadził ich do asfaltowej drogi, a potem na skróty, przez las. John bez problemu przyjął, że zna drogę. Zerknął na niego – po nocy spędzonej na zewnątrz w swojej marynarce i koszuli wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Marynarka był czysta, spodnie tylko trochę wygniecione i John nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że gdyby on spędził całą noc w tym samym ubraniu, nie wyglądałby tak dobrze.   
Jednym śladem ostatniej nocy były trochę zmierzwione włosy, które bardziej, niż zwykłe skręcały się w fale, ale nie wyglądał to źle. „Może to dlatego, że jest… tym, czym jest?” ta myśl pchnęła go do pytania:  
\- Jak siebie nazywacie?  
Sherlock patrzył na nim i zmarszczył nos na ten swój śmieszny sposób, który nadawał mu wygląd niesfornego dziecka.   
\- O co pytasz?  
\- Jakoś musicie na siebie mówicie? Może elfy?- podpowiedział .  
Sherlock wykrzywił się w tak oczywistej pogardzie, że wiedział od razu, że nie trafił.   
\- To wszystko są wasze wymysły.- powiedział z odraza w głosie. –Nie nazywamy siebie w jakiś głupkowaty sposób. Te wszystkie nazwy... są nieprawdziwe, uwłaczające i bez sensu.   
John próbował go uspokoić.  
\- Dobra. Masz rację. Te nazwy są głupie. Dlatego pytam, jak wy sami się nazywacie. Nie chce cię obrazić, chce tylko wiedzieć.   
\- A niby jak mamy się nazywać?- wzruszył ramionami, ale był już dużo spokojniejszy i John odetchnął z ulgą.- Jesteśmy ludźmi. Tak jak ty.   
\- No chyba niezupełnie. Inaczej nie byłoby w ogóle tego podziału na nas i was…- zauważył John.  
Ale Sherlock nie odpowiadał.   
A on miał dzisiaj na tyle dobry humor, że nie naciskał. 

***

Po około godzinie marszu wyszli z lasu i Sherlock ustawił się na poboczu. John zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co ma zamiar tym uzyskać, kiedy nadjechał jakiś samochód osobowy i Sherlock podniósł rękę, jakby machał na taksówkę. John już się uśmiechał z wyższością i pobłażaniem i otwierał usta, żeby wytłumaczyć mu, ze to tak nie działa, kiedy samochód się zatrzymał a kierowca zawołał do nich zza uchylonej szyb:  
\- Gdzie chcecie jechać?  
John rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby myślał, ze to pytanie zostało skierowane do kogoś innego, ale nikogo ,poza nimi tu nie było. Sherlock po prostu podszedł do samochodu i powiedział:  
\- Powiem w trakcie jazdy.- i wsiadł do środka. Kiedy John nie podążył za nim, spojrzał na niego, ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Wsiadasz?  
John nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Takie to było absurdalne.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego, jakby wyrosły mu nagle rogi. Choć może akurat to w ich obecnej sytuacji nie byłoby takie dziwne i nie zasługiwałoby na taka reakcje.   
\- Czemu się śmiejesz?- zapytał podejrzliwie.  
\- Nie z ciebie.- zapewnił go.- Ale z tego absurdu…   
Sherlock wydał jakiś dźwięk pełen niezadowolenia.   
\- Ok, ale wsiadaj już nie mamy całego dnia.  
John wsiadł wiec, popatrując na kierowcę.  
\- Pan też jest…?- zapytał niejasno, ale Sherlock spojrzał na niego ostro i syknął:  
\- Cicho. To tylko przypadkowy idiota i nawet nie wie, że tu jesteśmy. zawiezie nas tam i tyle go zobaczysz.  
\- Hmm…- John nie wiedział, co ma sądzić i musiał się nad tym zastanowić. Zastanawiał się, czy mu to przeszkadza i na ile. Ale powstrzymał się od komentarzy na ten temat. Za to powiedział:  
\- Ale on cię widział. Nie wyglądasz na łatwego do zapomnienia….   
Sherlock spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.   
\- To jak ja niby wyglądam dla ciebie? według mnie nie rzucam się specjalnie w oczy.  
John zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem. To będzie ciekawe.  
\- Wyglądasz… niby jak człowiek, ale coś z tobą jest zdecydowanie nie tak. Po pierwsze nikt tu nie nosi garnituru. Chyba, że jedzie na egzamin, albo na rozmowę o prace. - zawahał się.- Chodzi o to, że… że wtedy te garnitury są świeżutko uprane i wyprasowane, a twój wygląda na nieco pomięty…- usiłował być delikatny a zarazem przekazać, o co mu chodzi, co okazało się nie takie łatwe.   
\- Ale to nie o to nawet chodzi. Po prostu wyglądasz inaczej. Troszkę nieludzko. Złe proporcje twarzy, za długie włosy, to, że nigdy nie masz zarostu. Powinien ci jakiś urosnąć przez noc. Bo niby kiedy i gdzie się ogoliłeś?  
Sherlock cały czas się marszczył, jakby go obrażał.   
\- To co, źle wyglądam?  
\- Nie o to chodzi… Jesteś…- ciekawe, czy mu to przejdzie przez usta?- Całkiem przystojny.- przeszło.- Ale to nie o to chodzi…  
\- To o co?  
\- Nie umiem wytłumaczyć. Masz bardzo kobiece włosy, wiesz? I usta. Jak pomalowane szminką.   
\- To źle?- zapytał z zabawnym niepokojem.  
\- Właściwie… to nie wiem.  
Przyglądał mu się już teraz zupełnie otwarcie i może nawet zbyt intensywnie. Z kimś innym byłoby to zbyt dużo. Ktoś inny pewnie już by odwrócił wzrok. Bo czułby się niezręcznie. John by się tak czuł.   
\- Pokazałbym ci komórkę z kamerką i byś się zobaczył, ale wiem, że to tak nie działa- każdy widzi siebie takim, jakim chce.  
A to rodziło kolejne pytanie:  
\- Masz komórkę? To by bardzo uprościło niektóre sprawy.  
Sherlock nie miał. Oczywiście. Jakże by inaczej.   
Ale zaraz dodał:  
\- Gdzieś zgubiłem.   
\- Aha. Czyli używacie takich rzeczy…  
\- Zależy, co masz na myśli.- odparł wymijająco.  
\- No, komórek, telewizji… i jak widać- cudzych samochodów.- uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, a Sherlock chyba znowu niewiele zrozumiał.  
\- Co ty o nas myślisz? Nie żyjemy w lesie.- powiedział, urażony.   
John pomyślał chwile.  
\- Ale ten leśnik akurat mieszkał w lesie.  
\- Bo on akurat tak lubił i chciał. A inni, tacy, jak ja- wolą miasto. Przyjechałem na to zadupie tylko dlatego, że brat mnie prosił. –wyglądał na obrażonego wnioskiem, że mógł lubić życie wśród natury. - A co do wyglądu, zapytałem ciebie, bo chciałem się dowiedzieć jak ty mnie widzisz. Bo chyba coś jest nie tak z twoimi oczami. Albo nie chodzi o oczy?..- naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiał. – Po tym co powiedziałeś o Moriartym, musiałem to ustalić. Żebyś się nie przestraszył, jak zobaczysz mojego przyjaciela.  
\- O właśnie! jak on się nazywa? Nie będę mówić na niego ciągle „przyjaciel ”. Nie mówiąc o tym, jak to durnie brzmi…  
\- A dlaczego nie?- znów się zdziwił.- Nie mogę ci zdradzić jego imienia. To zbyt osobiste. Jeśli się zaprzyjaźnicie, on ci je sam powie.  
\- Co? Dlaczego?- ciągle mu to robił. Jak tylko myślał, że już coś rozumie, on mówił coś takiego i miał wrażenie ze znowu cofa się na pole numer jeden.  
\- Nasze imiona coś znaczą. Inaczej, niż wasze. Każdy ma własne, niepowtarzalne.  
\- Jak Indianie.- wtrącił pod nosem.- Super. Ale jakoś się musicie kontaktować z innymi. Z nami, znaczy się? I co wtedy?  
\- Wtedy używamy waszych imion.  
\- OK. Do czegoś odchodzimy. To powiedz mi jego imię dla ludzi.  
\- Ale ja go nawet nie znam. Nigdy go nie używaliśmy…  
John właściwie nie mógł temu odmówić logiki. Sam znał ludzi, którzy posługiwali się ksywkami tak często, że nie znał ich prawdziwych imion i nazwisk.   
\- To jak on wygląda?- zapytał, odpuszczając sprawę imienia.- Chce się przygotować. Ci, do których zabierał mnie Moriarty byli…dziwni. Nie przypominali ludzi. Ale potem się okazało, że oficjalnie przypominali ich wystarczająco, żeby dostać prace- na przykład ten leśnik. Fakt, nie było to może stanowczo z częstymi kontaktami z innymi ludźmi, ale jednak, ktoś mu tę prace dał…  
Sherlock westchnął rozdzierająco. Samochód telepał nimi od jakiegoś czasu mocniej i John pomyślał, ze współczuciem, że mógł sobie przygryźć język przy takich dramatycznych westchnieniach.   
\- A nie pomyślałeś, że skoro Moriarty potrafi namieszać ci w głowie, to inni też to potrafią? Manipulował tak dobrze tobą, bo jesteście połączeni, ale mamy różne… zdolności. A cokolwiek widziałeś wtedy, jak byłeś tam z nim, to najprawdopodobniej nie była prawda. To ty masz jakiś dziwny system przekłamywania wyglądu rzeczywistości. Zapewniam cię, że leśnik wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie i nikt poza tobą i może nim samym, nie widział w nim niczego nie ludzkiego.  
Z tego, co powiedziałeś o mnie, wynika, że mnie też widzisz inaczej. Musze to sprawdzać na bieżąco, może jest jakiś wzór w tym twoim przekręcaniu obrazu świata…  
\- Eksperyment?- zażartował.   
\- Tak. Można tak to nazwać.- odparł całkiem poważnie.- Muszę to zrozumieć. A potem porównać z innymi ludźmi. Może to coś powszechnego, tylko ja tego nie zauważyłem?  
\- Ale mówiłeś, że mieszkasz wmieście!? To jak? Nie spotykasz tam innych ludzi?  
\- Oczywiście, że spotykam. Pracuję jako detektyw i mam sporo klientów. Także ludzi. Ale nigdy nie zauważyłem, żeby mnie traktowali jakoś inaczej. Może to kwestia otoczenia? A może?..- zamilkł, zastanawiając się głęboko.- A gdybyś nie wiedział, że nie jestem człowiekiem? Widziałbyś mnie inaczej?  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? -tak naprawdę odpowiadając w ten sposób czuł ciut satysfakcji. „Nie wiem” było bardzo dobrym hasłem, którym mógł bezpiecznie zakryć chęć odpłacenia mu pięknym za nadobne. Skoro on tak wiele przed nim zatajał- dla jego dobra albo z powodu głupich przesądów, to on mógł nie powiedzieć mu tego i owego. Ale temat mu się nie spodobał. I na wszelki wypadek go zmienił:  
\- Mówiłeś ze co robi ten twój Przyjaciel?  
\- Hoduje zwierzęta.  
\- Tak, ale miał też wiedzieć dużo o tej więzi między mną, a Moriartym.- podsunął, bo Sherlock dalej nie chciał mówić, milkł między pytaniami.  
\- Tak. Wie, bo zajmuje się tym, odkąd go znam. A to już bardzo wiele lat. Jego zwierzęta są bardzo starannie wybierane i krzyżowane. Jego rodzina robi to od wielu… od bardzo dawna. Tak, jak inni tworzyli rasy bydła, żeby miały dużo mięsa albo mleka, oni pracowali nad wyhodowaniem zwierząt, które będą jak najlepiej odpowiadały… będą miał najwięcej energii a zarazem będą chciały się nią podzielić. To jest podstawa tej więzi. Ale to tylko podstawa. Więź to coś dużo więcej, to coś, co się długo tworzy, co wymaga pracy i wysiłku. Dlatego, jeśli coś nie wyjdzie na koniec – strata czasu jest bolesna.   
\- Tylko czasu? A nie szkoda ci tego zwierzęcia?  
\- Nie chodzi o to, że ono zdycha. Po prostu nie nadaje się do stworzenia mocnej więzi- czyli takiej, która działa też na odległość. Dlatego już dawno podejmowano próby wyhodowania takich zwierząt, z którymi wytworzenie więzi będzie łatwiejsze, efekty szybsze i bardziej pewne.- zatrzymał się.  
A John ogarniało obrzydzenie.  
\- To jak hodowla bydła dla stada wampirów.   
Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.   
Samochód zwolnił i zatrzymał się przed zamkniętym przejazdem kolejowym i John uświadomił sobie, że to ledwo uchwytne, mdlące uczycie, którego do tej pory nie był świadomy i które- najprawdopodobniej- powodowało, albo przynajmniej powiększało jego irytację na Sherlocka- brało się z nierównego, rwącego bujania samochodu, który musiał mieć jakoś uszkodzone zawieszenie. Teraz, gdy się zatrzymali i jego błędnik przestał dostawać sygnały, że coś jest nie tak, jak być powinno, bardziej był skłonny zgodzić się z Sherlockiem, cokolwiek by nie powiedział. Chyba, że Sherlock znowu mieszał mu w głowie. Sherlock jednak zastanawiał się nad jego pytaniem.  
\- A co z hodowaniem zwierząt na jedzenie? Widziałeś filmy o sposobie karmienia gęsi tak, żeby miały spuchnięte i podobno pyszne wątróbki albo o tym, w jakich warunkach trzymają kury?  
John uznał, że to argumenty nie fair- jak miał na to odpowiedzieć? To wszystko była prawda, ale czy to usprawiedliwiało krzywdę innych zwierząt- tych, które przyjaciel Sherlocka hodował tylko po to, by pozwoliły się wykorzystać i ograbiać z życia? Ale Sherlock nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa w tym temacie:  
\- A co do wampirów, to nie rozumiem tego. Jak można wymyślać coś tak głupiego i w to uwierzyć? Tyle książek i filmów o czymś, co jest fizycznie niemożliwe…. To głupie! Przecież ludzie nie trawią surowej krwi, więc wampiry chodziłyby skrajnie niedożywione i z bolesną sraczką. Nie mówiąc o tym, że raczej trudno byłoby się im ukrywać z tymi wystającymi zębami i niezniszczalnością.   
John już miał odpowiedzieć mu czymś równie kąśliwym, gdy samochód ruszył ze szczególnie mocnym szarpnięciem i natychmiast przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo nie lubi tego delikatnego chybotania na boki i w górę.  
Teraz, gdy już je raz zauważył, nie mógł tego odwrócić i było mu tylko coraz bardziej mdło. Dlatego przemilczał słowa Sherlocka i oparł głowę o chłodny szybę. Właściwie, po co się kłócił? Co go tak niepokoiło w całej tej sprawie? To był ich sposób życia, nie gorszy, niż hodowla zwierząt na mięso i nie bardziej okrutny, niż rytualny ubój, który widział w telewizji i jak dla niego wyglądał raczej jak tortury, a nie szybkie pozbawianie życia.  
Nagle zauważył, że Sherlock dalej coś do niego mówi:  
\- …. One muszą nam ufać. Dlatego nie możemy ich źle traktować. Jeśli zwierzę się boi, odcina się co człowieka i nie ma mowy o połączeniu. Dlatego te zwierzęta są przyzwyczajane do człowieka od małego- jak psy i koty, która mają całe życie przebywać z właścicielem. I często po prostu tym są: zwierzętami domowymi. I to nie tylko psy i koty, ale także kozy, bo są bardzo inteligentne i można je nauczyć czystości. Widziałem, że ludzie trzymają w domach chomiki, jeże i świnki morskie, a nawet zwykle tylko trochę mniejsze, wiec nie widzę w czym nasz system miałby się od tego różnić.   
Mógł rzucać jakimi chciał przykładami, John nie zmieniał zdania- to co robili tym zwierzętom nie było w porządku.  
\- Nie przekonasz mnie…- powiedział, licząc na to, że do Sherlocka wreszcie to dotrze i da mu w spokoju walczyć z nudnościami, które zrobiły się dużo większe, odkąd je sobie uświadomił. Błędnik Sherlocka musiał być ze stali, bo on sam miał sporo energii na rozmowę.   
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak cię to denerwuje, przecież…  
\- Daj sobie już spokój.- wymruczał słabo.- Głowa mnie boli, a tu huśta tak mocno, że chce mi się rzygać… więc daruj sobie to przekonywanie nie mam na to teraz siły.   
Przeniósł gorące, jak się mu wydawało czoło na inny kawałek szyby, jeszcze nie ogrzany i zrobiło się mu ciut lepiej.   
Na chwile.  
Sherlock zrozumiał wreszcie, że nie znalazł uznania u swego audytorium i zamknął się wreszcie na dłużej. John liczył, że Sherlock wie, gdzie jada i gdzie maja wysiąść więc zamiast kontrolować drogę, skupiał się na swoich mdłościach i bólu głowy. Każda chwila był walką o utrzymanie żołądka pod kontrolą- a przynajmniej tak to czuł, choć tak naprawdę obecne odczucia nie miały pewnie nic wspólnego z żołądkiem, prawie już pustym. Za to wszystko z falującym lekko przed mu oczami krajobrazem. John chciał już stąd wysiąść, chciał tego najbardziej na świecie. Już o niczym innym nie mógł myśleć. 

W końcu nawet droga do piekł musiała się skończyć i Sherlock tracił go lekko w ramie, żeby się ocknął z transu, w jaki niechcący wpadł.   
\- Wysiadamy.- stwierdził niepotrzebnie, bo John wysiadłby nawet w biegu, gdyby tylko mu pozwolił.  
Zebrał plecak i koszule i już był gotowy do wyjścia z tej celi tortur, w której musiał spędzić zdecydowanie za dużo czasu.   
Sherlock kazał stanąć kierowcy w na oko, zupełnie dowolnie wybranym miejscu (bo dookoła były tylko pola) i wypchnął prawie Johna z samochodu. Sam wysiadał z większym trudem, bo jego długie ciało musiało poskładać się bardziej, żeby się zmieścić w drzwiach.   
Kiedy wysiedli, John odetchnął chłodnym powietrzem i poczuł taką ulgę, że już mu było wszystko jedno, zgodziłby się z każda bzdura, do jakiej Sherlock chciałby go przekonać. Spojrzał na niego i odkrył, że jemu ta podróż też dała w kość, choć na inny sposób- Sherlock musiał długie nogi i ręce gdzieś upchnąć i przez całą podróż trzymać w jednej, niewygodnej pozycji teraz rozprostowywał się i przeciągał ostrożnie, próbując wygnać z ciała nieprzyjemne odczucia. John pomyślał, nie po raz pierwszy, że samochody nie są kompatybilne z dziwnymi nie-ludźmi.

Stali przy asfaltowej, niezbyt szerokiej drodze, obsadzonej gęsto sporymi topolami (albo bukami- John był bardzo słabą z rozpoznawania drzew) i jak wszędzie tutaj, było tu bardzo pusto. Ale skoro położyli tu asfalt, to droga musiał być całkiem uczęszczana. John rozejrzał się za jakimś domem.   
\- Gdzie idziemy?- zapytał, bo za linią drzew ciągnęły się w każdą stronę pola, poprzetykane rzadko pojedynczymi kępami drzew.   
\- Tą drogą jeszcze ze dwa kilometry.- powiedział Sherlock, zapinając swoją ciemnoszarą marynarkę. John po raz kolejny miał ochotę zapytać o coś nietaktownego, związanego z ubiorem: czy takie ciemne marynarki to ich znak rozpoznawczy? Czy też wymóg kulturowy, jak u Mormonów w Ameryce? Bo Moriarty tez miał garnitur i tez się z nim nie rozstawał. Jeśli myśleli, że wtopią się w nich w ludzki tłum, to się bardzo mylili. Zwłaszcza latem, zwłaszcza, jeśli tak wyglądali. Może powinien mu wytłumaczyć zasady rządzące modą, albo lepiej, zacząć ten wykład od nakazu nadążania za zmianami ubioru wśród miejscowej ludności. Potem, w zamian za opowiadanie o modzie, chętnie usłyszałby wyjaśnienie, jakim cudem te ich ubrania nie stawały się łachmanami po tak intensywnym użytkowaniu.   
Ale to wszystko mogło zaczekać, teraz powinien myśleć o czymś poważniejszym i bardziej go dotyczącym.   
Po przejściu tych dwóch kilometrów John zaczynał czuć te podróż w nogach. Martwił się też o powrót- będą musieli przejść taką samą odległość z powrotem, złapać jakiegoś nieszczęsnego idiotę…  
Spojrzał na Sherlocka, ale ten nie wydawał się w ogóle zaniepokojony, nie interesowało go nawet, kiedy będą mieli powrotny autobus i gdyby mu coś nie tknęło i nie zrobił komórką zdjęcia rozkładów jazdy mogliby w ogóle nie wiedzieć, kiedy maja się znaleźć na przystanku. Johnowi taka niefrasobliwość się nie spodobała.   
Zresztą Sherlock, odkąd wysiedli z busa, wydawał się jakiś inny- poddenerwowany i spięty, jakby miał ochotę go popędzić i ledwo się powstrzymywał. John był wdzięczny i za tę małą łaskę- nie znosił popędzania- to było tak, jakby ktoś widział lepiej od niego, co ma robić w tej właśnie chwili.   
Ale ta nadaktywność się udzielała więc i tak szedł szybciej, niż by wolał i czuł się coraz bardziej głodny.   
\- Ile nam to zajmie?- zapytał. - Bo muszę coś zjeść niedługo i nie wiem, czy jeść teraz czy jak dojdziemy na miejsce.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło, jak zwykle, gdy zadawał mu dziwne według niego pytanie, czyli- prawdopodobnie co drugie - i przeczesał palcami włosy. Czyżby zaczął zwracać większą uwagę, na to, jak wygląda, odkąd się dowiedział, jak on go postrzega? Czy po prostu swędziała go głowa, której nie umył wczoraj? Właśnie- gdzie on mieszkał właściwie? Tyle pytań, które chciał zadań i żadne nie miało teraz sensu.  
Ponieważ trzeba było załatwić pilniejsze sprawy.  
\- Jemy już teraz, czy później?- uprościł sprawy. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami ale odpowiedział w sumie autorytarnie:  
\- Jeśli chcesz jeść, to jedz.  
John zatrzymał się więc na poboczu i wyciągnął z plecaka kanapki. Przez ten czas, jak szli minęło ich może z pięć samochodów, więc właściwie było mu wszystko jedno, czy zje drugie śniadanie tutaj, czy bliżej pól. Wyciągnął jedną w stronę Sherlocka, nie spodziewając się, że coś od niego weźmie. Ale on wziął kanapkę z serem i batony z ziarnami zbóż i John zapytała:  
\- Jesteś wegetarianinem?  
\- Nie. Ale mięso poza lodówką szybko zaczyna się psuć.   
Jak zwykle, właściwie miał racje. Poza tym, że nie miał. Bo w szynce ze sklepu w mu kanapkach było prawdopodobnie tyle konserwantów, że była bardziej świeża, niż leciutko już roztopiony od ciepła żółty ser.   
John nie chciało się rozszerzać wiedzy Sherlocka o współczesnym przetwórstwie żywności i zjadł swoja kanapkę i czekoladowy baton. I tak go spali – jedyny plus z tego pasożytowania, że mógł zjeść co chciał, a i tak ciągle miał deficyty.  
Po chwili skręcili na jedną z polnych dróżek odchodzących od głównej drogi i poszli nim między polami w kierunku wielkiej kępy drzew, która, po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy zbliżyli się do niego mocno, okazał się małą wioską (albo kilkoma domami wybudowanymi w niezbyt dużej odległości).  
\- Mój przyjaciel mieszka na drugim końcu.  
Szli przez wieś szybko, obszczekiwani przez miejscowe psy, na szczęście pozamykane po drugiej stronie ogrodzeń i John, widząc, jak ich mieszkańcy uwijają się wokół swoich codziennych spraw, przypomniał sobie, że choć on od dawny nie pracuje i słabo nadąża za upływem czasu, dni tygodnia nadal dzielą się na pracujące i nie. A dziś jest jeden z tych pracujących   
\- Czy on wie, że go odwiedzimy?  
\- Wie, że przyjadę. Wie, że przyprowadzę kogoś ważnego. A jeśli chodzi ci o to, czy go zastaniemy, to odpowiedź brzmi tak.- powiedział jak zwykle nie rozwijając tematu. Ale przynajmniej odpowiedział z sensem, domyślając się wreszcie o co tak naprawdę chodziło w pytaniu.   
John zaczął się troszkę denerwować, co zastanie, kiedy dojdą na miejsce.   
Czy ten Przyjaciel Sherlocka będzie wyglądał jak człowiek? A jeśli nie, to jak będzie wyglądał? Czy będzie chciał mu pomoc, kiedy pozna całą historie? A może już ją zna, ale ma to gdzieś? Albo jeszcze gorzej- zna całą historie, ale jest tak naprawdę po stronie Moriartiego, albo kogoś, kto za nim stoi, a Sherlock o tym nie wie? A może Moriarty ma tak wpływowych sprzymierzeńców albo szefów, że przyjaciel się będzie bał z nimi zadrzeć? Do tej pory jakoś się nad tym nie zastanawiał, tyle było innych rzeczy. Naraz niepokój nie pozwolił mu milczeć:  
\- A czy on na pewno będzie po naszej stronie? Skąd wiesz, czy Moriarty go nie przekupił? Albo wystraszył? A co, jeśli ma potężnych wspólników?  
Sherlock szedł powoli, widać, że znów starał się dostosować długość kroków do jego, ale teraz przystanął i John tez się zatrzymał. Jego wyraz twarzy nie był przyjemny.  
\- Nie mów przy nim takich rzeczy! To go urazi i obrazi. A wtedy nawet ja mogę mieć problemy z przekonaniem go, że powinien ci pomagać. On jest… nie był zainteresowany stawaniem po jakiejś stronie. O ile były jakiekolwiek strony. Może raczej- bywały… starał się być jak Szwajcaria- nie mieszać się. Tak, jak wielu z nas, właściwie. Dlatego ta władza, jaką chce zdobyć Moriarty, nie na wiele mu się przyda. Cokolwiek tam sobie planuje. Ale mój brat potraktował go poważnie. A mój brat… nieźle się zna na polityce i jeśli on się tym zaniepokoił, to ja mu wierzę, że to jest coś, czemu należy się przyjrzeć. A dla ciebie to ma dużo większe znaczenie, bo jeśli Moriarty się od ciebie nie odczepi… więc nie waz się obrażać mojego przyjaciela, bo jeśli cię wyrzuci, to będzie znacznie trudnej. Wiesz co? – oczy zaświeciły mu się nagle, jak małe lampki i John czuł, że zaraz usłyszy jakiś świetny pomysł:  
\- Najlepiej nic nie mów.   
Pomysł wydał mu się co najwyżej średnio dobry. A jeśli to miał być żart, to zupełnie nie śmieszny.  
\- Aha, czyli mam udawać niemego idiotę?  
Sherlock westchnął.  
\- Tylko niemego. Idioty nie musisz.  
Kiedy John zrozumiał sens jego słów, naprawdę się wkurzył. Ale zamiast wybuchnąć, stłumiał wściekłość i użył mu impetu do przyspieszenia kroków, tak, że teraz to Sherlock musiał szybko przebierać nogami, żeby za nim nadążyć.  
\- Ha!- wymsknęło mu się, choć przed chwila obiecał sobie, że potraktował jego polecenie dosłownie i bardzo weźmie je sobie do serca. I nie oderwie się ani słowem, aż wyjdą od tego Przyjaciela.  
\- Nie denerwuj się tak, bo ci serce wysiądzie. Wszyscy ludzie są idiotami. Ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby go zdenerwować.  
\- Nie trudź się.- warknął John, ale niezbyt głośno. Właściwie wcale nie chciał się kłócić, bo choć bardzo zabolało go to, co powiedział, to otwarta kłótnia nie wydawała się teraz sensowna. Potrzebował Sherlocka, bardzo. Zwłaszcza tutaj i teraz.   
Co miałby bez niego zrobić? Zawrócić w miejscu i pojechać do domu i czekać, aż Moriarty się po niego zgłosi? I znów karze mu gdzieś pójść i zrobić coś złego komuś, kogo nawet nie zna?  
Tak, po raz kolejny dochodził do tego samego wniosku- powinien współpracować, bo mu się to opłacało i musiał słuchać Sherlocka, żeby mu nie zostawił- ale to nie oznaczało, że ta myśl musiał mu się podobać.   
Cos w niego ciągle nie potrafiło się pogodzić z rolą, jaką przyszło mu grać w tej przygodzie. Najdziwniejszej, potencjalnie najbardziej fantastycznej w całym życiu… ale tym bardziej nie chciał jej całej przeżyć jako bezradny świadek, któremu się odmawia podstawowych informacji, którym się manipuluje, którego się okłamuje, któremu przedstawia się fałszywe wybory (Moriarty czy Sherlock? A skąd miał to wiedzieć? Wybierał na ślepo!).  
Ale to co uwierało go najbardziej, to świadomość, że Sherlock dobrze wie, jaki jest bezradny i jak bardzo od niego zależny. Za każdym razem, gdy go o tym informował (a raczej mu to wytykał!) bolało go to i złościło coraz bardziej. I choć to nie było rozsądne, za każdym razem pokusa buntu (jakiego?) i ucieczki z tej matni była coraz większa.   
Gdyby tylko mógł go lepiej zrozumieć, to mógłby mu bardziej zaufać.


End file.
